Izzy a little Izzy
by rorocanrojas1997
Summary: Izzy born healthy


rorocanrojas1997 | Cerrar sesión FanFiction | desata tu imaginación

Vistazo

Cuentos

Anime

Libros

Dibujos animados

Historietas

Juegos

Misceláneo

Obras de teatro

Películas

televisión

Cruces

Anime

Libros

Dibujos animados

Historietas

Juegos

Misceláneo

Obras de teatro

Películas

televisión

Solo en

Todos

Historias: Nuevo

Historias: Actualizado

Crossovers: Nuevo

Crossovers: Actualizado

Comunidad

General

Anime

Libros

Dibujos animados

Historietas

Juegos

Misceláneo

Películas

Obras de teatro

televisión

Foro

General

Anime

Libros

Dibujos animados

Historietas

Juegos

Misceláneo

Películas

Obras de teatro

televisión

Betas

Todos

Anime

Libros

Dibujos animados

Historietas

Juegos

Misceláneo

Obras de teatro

Películas

televisión

Específico

Anime

Libros

Dibujos animados

Historietas

Juegos

Misceláneo

Obras de teatro

Películas

televisión

Historia

Historia

Escritor

Foro

Comunidad

Dibujos animadosJake y los piratas de nunca jamas

Seguir / Fav **Un pequeño hikari**

Por: cdbazemore98

Sigue a Jake, Izzy y sus gemelos de diez años mientras se preparan para el nacimiento de su tercer hijo.

Clasificación: Ficción T - Inglés - Familia / Amistad - [Izzy, Jake] OC - Palabras: 4,463 - Reseñas: 10 - Favs: 5 - Siguiendo: 1 - Publicado: 4 de febrero de 2015 - Estado: Completo - id: 11022484

\+ - Completo 3/4 1/2 Expandir Apretar

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ¡hoy es mi segundo aniversario de unirme a Fanfiction! (Confeti cae) Entonces, para celebrar, es hora de un disparo. Esta será linda, ya que se centrará en el nacimiento de mi OC, Kari Hutchinson, la hija menor de Jake e Izzy. Esto también contará con los gemelos, Troya y Maia. ¡Así que prepárate para la ternura y los momentos familiares, disfruta!**

 **PD: Este oneshot también hará referencia al nuevo programa de MTV, Eye Candy, protagonizado por Victoria Justice (Tori en Victorious), así como una referencia a Pokémon.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Jake y los Piratas de Nunca Jamás. Pertenecen a Disney Junior. Aunque soy dueño de Troy, Maia y Kari Hutchinson.**

Un pequeño Izzy

No fue realmente una mentira cuando dices que Jacob Hutchinson lo tenía todo.

Un gran hogar, un buen trabajo, una esposa amorosa y dos maravillosos hijos gemelos, Troy y Maia. Y ahora, estaban a punto de tener otra adición a la familia. No mucho después de que los gemelos cumplieran diez años, Izzy había anunciado que una vez más estaba embarazada. Jake estaba encantado, y los gemelos estaban emocionados, iban a tener un hermano menor.

Y así, la familia hizo todo lo posible para prepararse para el nuevo bebé. Incluyendo comprar cosas para bebés por supuesto.

Troy y Maia también hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudar a su madre a medida que su estómago crecía a medida que pasaba el mes. Para el cuarto mes, se ofrecieron a hacer tareas, cocinar las comidas (especialidad de Maia) y hacer recados, para que Izzy pueda obtener todo el resto que necesita.

En cuanto a Jake, recientemente había aceptado una oferta de trabajo en una agencia de detectives, ya que se había graduado de la Universidad de Emprendimiento hace algún tiempo. Su parte en la agencia fue investigar crímenes de homicidios y homicidios, y personas desaparecidas. También se le dio una pareja más joven y atractiva llamada Lindy, cuya hermana había estado desaparecida durante tres años.

Lindy era una buena persona, pero podría ser dura, ya que está decidida a encontrar a su hermana. Cuando la invitó a cenar, Jake no estaba tan seguro de si su esposa la querría, ya que Izzy podía ser sensible cuando Jake estaba cerca de otra mujer. Pero durante la cena, Izzy vino a disfrutar de la compañía de Lindy, y rápidamente se hicieron amigos, para gran alivio de Jake.

Pronto, ya habían pasado nueve meses, e Izzy estaba lista para dar a luz en cualquier momento. Fue un septiembre muy fresco, pero maravilloso. Izzy conducía a casa desde la tienda de comestibles. Últimamente, al igual que antes cuando estaba embarazada de las gemelas, Izzy experimentó varios síntomas de embarazo, incluyendo calambres, cambios de humor, malestar estomacal, etc. Era mucho para ella manejar, pero como antes, Jake la ayudó a superarla, y también lo hicieron los gemelos.

"Otro día ... otro niño precioso ..." La mujer suspiró mientras miraba su hinchado vientre. Ella podría haber jurado que su estómago era más grande de lo que era cuando tenía a Troy y Maia, y casi pensó que en algún momento tenía trillizos. Pero luego pensó que era una tontería, ya que no era así durante el ultrasonido.

"No puedo esperar para conocerte, bebé ..." Izzy susurró mientras se frotaba el estómago suavemente. Pronto, ella se detuvo en la casa cuando salió del auto.

"¡Hola mamá!"

Como si fuera una señal, Troy y Maia, de diez años, salieron corriendo de la casa y tomaron algunas bolsas. "Te ayudaremos con eso". Troy dijo

Izzy se rió entre dientes. "Hola, queridos. Gracias por la ayuda".

"Aw, cualquier cosa para ti, mamá. Sólo queremos ayudarte". Maia se rió. "Ahora, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Cocinaremos la cena".

"Oh, eso está bien, cariño. Puedo cocinar-"

"No, no. ¡Insistimos! Además, has estado fuera todo el día y necesitas el resto. Será bueno para el bebé".

Por mucho que Izzy apreciara la ayuda de sus hijos, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta por ello. Todo lo que ella necesitaba para hacer algo, ya sea Troy, Maia, o ambos saltarían por delante de ella y lo harían por ella. Quería decirles eso, pero tampoco quería que se sintieran mal.

Pero ahora, parecía que no tenía otra opción. Los gemelos se tomaron en serio ayudar a su madre. Izzy entró en la casa mientras los niños la seguían. Izzy se sentó en la sala de estar cuando Troy encendió la televisión y Maia le dio una almohada. "Descansa tranquilo. Escuché que papá tiene algo planeado para nosotros cuando llegue a casa". Ella le dijo a su madre.

 _Lo hace...?_ Pensó Izzy. _Me pregunto qué es._

Con eso, Troya y Maia comenzaron a cocinar la cena. Esta noche en el menú había espaguetis y albóndigas, y el postre era helado. Izzy podía oler la deliciosa comida mientras veía las noticias.

 _"El agente Hutchinson y el agente Sampson están en el caso de los estudiantes de secundaria desaparecidos, que desaparecieron anoche mientras viajaban en un autobús de fiesta"._ Dijo el reportero. _"Somos el mismo Jacob, como él está en la escena del crimen"._

 _"Parece que los adolescentes fueron secuestrados del autobús después de que aparentemente se estrelló"._ Jake habló mientras se paraba frente al autobús estrellado. _"Lindy tiene muestras de sangre tomadas del autobús"._

La cámara luego mostró a Lindy sosteniendo las muestras. _"Es obvio que estos niños sufrieron lesiones en el impacto del choque"._ Ella dijo _"Y a juzgar por estas muestras, se perdió una gran cantidad de sangre"._

Izzy se encogió un poco al ver la sangre, porque no le gustaba nada. "Espero que esos niños estén bien ..." Ella susurró.

Tan pronto como ella dijo eso, la puerta principal se abrió.

"Estoy en casa, querida!"

Izzy sonrió cuando se volvió para ver a su marido caminando hacia ella. Jake sonrió mientras la besaba en los labios. "¿Y cómo es mi feria de soltera hoy?" Preguntó dulcemente.

"Estoy bien." Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

"¡Hola papá!" Troy saludó mientras él y Maia caminaban hacia su padre.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy, papá? Te vimos en las noticias". Preguntó Maia.

Jake suspiró. "Estuvo bien. Todavía estamos tratando de averiguar qué pasó con los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria. Aunque ya tenemos una pista, las líneas aún están un poco borrosas".

"Oh, pero sé que tú y Lindy resolverán este caso". Dijo Izzy.

"Sí ... pero quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomará ... entonces, ¿qué tal si nos tragamos?"

Troy y Maia sonrieron cuando escucharon eso, ya que la cena ya estaba completa. Y así, la familia se sentó y disfrutó de la comida hecha por los gemelos. "Oh mis. Niños, esto es delicioso!" Izzy felicitó. "Gracias mamá." Troy respondió con una sonrisa. "Lo hicimos especial solo para ti".

"Oye, ¿qué hay de mí?" Preguntó Jake, sintiendo una gran falta.

"Tú también, papá". Maia señaló.

Jake se rió entre dientes cuando comenzó a frotar el estómago de Izzy. "Es difícil creer que nuestro tercer hijo estará aquí pronto".

Izzy suspiró: "Lo sé, parece que fue solo en enero cuando nos enteramos".

"Era solo enero".

"Lo sé..."

Ahora Maia tenía una pregunta: "Oye mamá, cuando estabas embarazada de Troy y yo, ¿te dolió?"

Izzy solo pudo suspirar de nuevo. "Bueno, puedo decirte que tu nacimiento fue bastante incómodo, pero tu padre me ayudó con sus palabras tranquilizadoras". Jake se sonrojó en respuesta a eso. "Si solo fuera más fácil ... si no fuera por él ..."

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Troya.

"Mi peor enemigo." Jake respondió con el ceño fruncido. "Justo unas horas antes de que ustedes nacieran, un hombre llegó vestido como un médico que aparentemente trataba de entregarlos, pero él realmente quería tomarlo por su cuenta y herir a su madre. Afortunadamente, le di una lección, y ahora él en la cárcel."

Los gemelos se asombraron cuando Izzy agregó: "Y si Jake no vino al rescate, ustedes bebés nunca podrían haber nacido.

"Whoa ..." dijo Troy. "Menos mal que no sucedió. Porque me alegro de estar aquí".

"Yo también." Maia añadió.

Con eso, la familia siguió cenando. Después, Jake comenzó a revelar la gran sorpresa que tenía para su esposa e hijos. "Ahora, mañana ... ya que es sábado, he planeado ... ¡un viaje a la feria del condado!"

Los gemelos se quedaron sin aliento cuando comenzaron a animar con emoción. "¡Increíble!" Troy exclamó.

"¡Sí! ¡La feria! ¡Un momento de relajación y diversión!" Maia añadió.

Izzy sonrió. Un día en la feria. Ese es el momento perfecto para divertirse en familia. _Y ojalá algún tiempo para alejarse de la ayuda gemela._ Pensó.

Al día siguiente, la familia estaba lista y lista para partir. Izzy acunó su estómago mientras Jake la ayudaba en el auto. "¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?" Preguntó. Izzy se limitó a sonreír. "Estoy bien. ¿Tienes que preguntar eso todos los días?"

"Oye. Tienes nueve meses y puedes entrar en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento".

"Lo sé. Pero el bebé vendrá cuando esté listo".

Troy y Maia escucharon su conversación cuando se sentaron en los asientos traseros. "Estoy muy seguro de que va a ser un niño". Troy habló.

"Uh, no. Definitivamente va a ser una niña". Maia discutió.

"No lo sabes, hermana."

"¡Bueno, tú tampoco sabes que va a ser un niño, _hermano!"_

Jake pronto rompió la discusión antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. "Muy bien, ustedes dos. Seamos positivos. Este es un día para que pasemos un tiempo como familia y nos divertamos".

Por mucho que odiaran admitirlo, ambos sabían que su padre tenía razón. Así que solo resoplaron y luego sonrieron. "Sí, tienes razón, papá". Troy dijo. "Lo más importante para concentrarse es divertirse". Y así, con la familia, se fue a la feria. Era un viaje sencillo de treinta minutos, pero lo habían logrado a salvo.

En la feria, a Troy y Maia se les dieron pequeñas muñequeras para que pudieran ponerse en el camino que quisieran sin tener que comprar boletos. Mientras los gemelos se divertían, Jake e Izzy decidieron caminar antes de subirse a los paseos. Izzy suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Jake. El ex pirata besó a su esposa en la parte superior de su cabello. Él podría haber jurado que se veía más hermosa cada día que pasaba.

También notó su vientre hinchado, y qué tan grande se veía ahora. Incluso él pensó que parecía más grande de lo que era cuando ella llevaba a los gemelos. _¿Podría estar teniendo trillizos ... nah! No fue así en el ultrasonido._ El pensó.

"¿Cómo estás, pequeño Pete?" Preguntó Jake mientras le frotaba el estómago. Izzy miró confundido hasta que agregó esto, "Me imaginé que si tenemos otro chico, podríamos llamarlo Peter ... ya sabes, después de Peter Pan".

Izzy sonrió. "Eso suena como una gran idea, Jake. Pero si es una niña ... quiero que tenga un nombre que sea único ... que sea especial ... que ... eso brille".

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que encontraremos un buen nombre que se ajuste a esas descripciones".

Con eso, los dos se besaron cuando notaron algunos paseos que podrían ser para adultos. Jake sonrió, "¿Quieres andar en la noria?" Le preguntó a su amada, quien asintió ansiosamente. Y así, la pareja pagó sus boletos y pronto, se encontraron en la noria, con otra pareja montada con ellos. Jake se aferró a Izzy protectoramente para que no se sintiera asustada.

"Oye un placer conocerte." Dijo el hombre mientras sostenía a su esposa. "Soy Ash, y esta es mi esposa, Serena".

"Ahoy. Encantado de conocerte también." Jake le devolvió la bienvenida. "Soy Jacob, pero puedes llamarme Jake, y esta es mi amada esposa, Izzy".

Izzy sonrió cuando Serena notó su estómago. "Oh. Veo que vas a tener un bebé. Qué lindo. Ash y yo también tenemos uno pequeño". Serena sacó su teléfono celular y les mostró una foto de un bebé. "Su nombre es Tim. Nació hace unos meses".

"Oh, él es tan adorable". Dijo Izzy. "Apuesto a que es un buen niño".

"Seguro que es ... pero es como su padre ..."

Ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras fruncía el ceño a su esposa. Jake se rió entre dientes. "Ya veo ... bueno, este será nuestro tercer hijo. Ya tenemos gemelos de diez años, Troy y Maia".

"Lo sé. Los veo todos los días mientras caminan a la escuela. Siempre pasan por la casa". Serena dijo.

Con eso, la pareja suspiró mientras montaban la noria. En este momento era bastante tranquilo, aparte de las risas y el ruido de la gente de abajo. Izzy sabía que este era un momento maravilloso.

"Jake ... esto es tan romántico ..." Izzy susurró mientras se acurrucaba contra su marido.

"Lo sé ..." respondió Jake.

"Sabes ... quiero que estemos juntos todo el tiempo que vivamos".

"Yo también, Iz ... yo también."

Luego los dos notaron que estaban en lo más alto del camino, y pudieron ver todo el parque. Izzy suspiró: "Mira esta vista, Jakey ... parece que estamos en la cima del mundo".

"Para mí ... siento que estamos volando otra vez. Al igual que de vuelta en Never Land ..." respondió Jake.

Mientras la pareja miraba la vista, Izzy pensó que sentía algo ... dolor. Pero ella se sacudió mientras ella y Jake se besaban. Pero luego volvió el dolor, y fue un poco más intenso. Izzy gimió un poco a través del beso, y todavía trató de ignorarlo, hasta que el dolor empeoró ... ¡y venía de su estómago!

"¡Oh!" Izzy gritó, rompiendo el beso.

Ahora Jake parecía preocupado, "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Izzy negó con la cabeza. "No ... cariño ... creo que es hora".

UH oh...

"Oh, dios ... uh, está bien, cariño. Solo respira constantemente".

De repente, hubo un tirón y la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo ... justo en la parte superior. Fue entonces cuando se encendió un orador.

 _"Lo siento, gente. Parece que el viaje se ha atascado. Pero no se preocupe. Solo deben pasar unas horas antes de que podamos volver a trabajar, así que solo siéntense por ahora"._

"¡Maldita sea!" Jake gruñó.

Primero Izzy entra en trabajo de parto, y ahora el viaje está atascado. Para empeorar las cosas, estaban en lo más alto, lo que los hizo doble atascado. Ahora Jake estaba frustrado. _Esto es simplemente genial. Izzy va de parto, y estamos atascados en un viaje justo. ¿Cómo puede empeorar esto?_ Pensó con amargura.

Entonces notó que los pantalones de Izzy estaban mojados. Su agua se había roto.

 _Y se puso peor._

"De acuerdo, todos. Solo cálmense. Estoy seguro de que volverán a funcionar". Ash les aseguró a todos.

"Pero dijeron que tomaría unas horas". Serena respondió, mientras tomaba la mano de Izzy. "No creo que Izzy pueda esperar tanto tiempo antes de que pueda dar a luz. Necesita ir al hospital de inmediato".

"Tienes razón." Jake habló. "Será mejor que llame al médico".

El ex pirata sacó su teléfono celular e hizo la llamada, pero lamentablemente, no hubo servicio. Lo mismo sucedió con los teléfonos de Ash, Serena e Izzy también. "Jakey ... duele ..." gimió Izzy mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Jake se secó las lágrimas, "Shhh ... no hables, querida. Vas a estar bien".

Serena ahora tenía una idea: "Lo sé. Si no podemos usar nuestros teléfonos, podemos usar papel y escribir una nota".

"Gran idea, cariño". Ash felicitó a su esposa.

Jake sonrió, "Yo ho!"

Serena buscó en su bolso y sacó un papel y una pluma. Ella rápidamente escribió un mensaje y lo dejó caer al suelo. Mientras caía, Troy y Maia lo encontraron mientras Troy lo leía.

"Por favor, ayúdenos. Una mujer joven está a punto de tener un bebé. Alguien llama al 911. Estamos atrapados en la Noria".

Maia se quedó sin aliento. "Una mujer va a tener un bebé. Y está atrapada en la Noria".

Fue entonces cuando una realización golpeó a los gemelos. "No crees ... esa mujer podría ser ..." Troy le dijo a su hermana, mientras ambos se quedaban sin aliento.

"¡MAMÁ!"

Inmediatamente, los dos corrieron hacia la Noria y llamaron la atención del hombre que trabajaba en el viaje. "Disculpe, señor. Pero nuestra mamá está atrapada en la rueda de la fortuna". Troy le dijo.

"Y está embarazada. ¿Puedes bajarla por favor?"

"Lo siento, niños. Pero el viaje no funcionó. Podrían pasar algunas horas antes de que el viaje vuelva a funcionar. Pero llamaré al 911 por ti".

Los gemelos suspiraron de alivio, cuando Troy llamó a sus padres. "¡MAMÁ! ¡PADRE! ¡No te preocupes! El hombre está llamando al hospital. ¡Te deprimiremos!"

Afortunadamente, Jake e Izzy los escucharon. "Son los niños".

Izzy gritó, sosteniendo su estómago. "No creo que pueda aguantarlo mucho más. ¡Creo que estoy a punto de dar a luz!"

Eso no fue bueno. Jake la abrazó por un lado. "No te preocupes, bebé. Los médicos llegarán pronto".

"¿Qué tan lejos está ella?" Preguntó Ash.

Jake se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, pero parecía que estaba muy cerca de dar a luz al bebé. Y si lo hace ... ella tendrá que dar a luz en este viaje ... y eso podría no ser fácil".

"Creo que solo podría". Serena dijo. "Por suerte, tomé clases de parto, así que creo que puedo ayudar con el parto".

Y así, con eso, Jake tuvo a Izzy en posición mientras Serena se sentaba entre sus piernas con una toalla lista. Ash vio como veía a su esposa hacer todo el trabajo. "Está bien, Iz. Creo que solo tienes dieciocho centímetros de distancia. Así que estás casi listo". Serena le contó a la mujer embarazada que asintió entre lágrimas.

Jake tomó la mano de Izzy en la suya mientras la besaba. "Vas a estar bien, Iz. Pronto, traeremos a nuestro nuevo hijo a este mundo".

Aproximadamente una hora después, Izzy estaba lista para entregar. La mujer comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas mientras Jake la abrazaba con fuerza, y Serena estaba lista para ayudar a traer a este bebé al mundo. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Izzy. Empuja. Vamos".

"¡YO SOY PUSHING, ERES PEQUEÑO STAR FREAKER!" Izzy gritó.

Serena frunció un poco el ceño, "Hormonas ..." Ella murmuró.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, Iz." Dijo Jake. "Nuestro bebé está llegando".

Izzy continuó empujando mientras sollozaba, y luego se detuvo. "Yo ... no puedo hacerlo, Jakey. Simplemente no puedo".

"Sí, puedes. Si te detienes ahora, eso podría matar al bebé. Solo haz lo que hiciste la última vez ... escucha mi voz ... e ignora el dolor".

Haciendo lo que se le decía, Izzy comenzó a presionar de nuevo, mientras escuchaba la voz de su esposo como un consolador. "Eso es, Iz. Lo estás haciendo genial. Simplemente genial". Serena le dijo. "Creo que puedo ver la pequeña cabeza del bebé".

Abajo, la gente podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando arriba. Troy y Maia se encogieron un poco cuando escucharon los gritos de sus madres, porque odiaban verla con tanto dolor. "¿Mamá va a estar bien?" Maia le pregunto a su hermano.

"Estoy seguro de ello." Troy respondió. "Mamá es una mujer fuerte. Ella puede sobrevivir".

De vuelta en el viaje, Izzy estaba agotada y el bebé aún no ha llegado. Ella estaba respirando pesadamente mientras Serena la miraba. "Está bien. Puedo ver la cabeza del bebé. Tiene un cabello bastante castaño. Creo que un empujón más debería hacerlo. Uno es contar tres, uno ... dos ... ¡tres!"

Con eso, Izzy puso toda la fuerza que pudo para sacar a su tercer hijo. Ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para traer a este bebé a este mundo ... y no iba a parar ahora.

Finalmente ... después de diez segundos de empujar ... todos, incluso las personas abajo, escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

Serena envolvió el pequeño paquete de alegría en una toalla y se lo entregó a Izzy. "¡Es una niña! Felicidades".

Jake e Izzy no podían creerlo. Tuvieron otro bebé. Otra chica. Otra hija Jake sonrió mientras quitaba el pelo de la cara de Izzy. "Lo hicimos ... tenemos una hija, Iz". Le susurró.

Pero Izzy no respondió. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo como el bebé quisquilloso. La niña se parecía a ella, la única diferencia era que su cabello era un poco más oscuro y tenía pequeñas pecas en las mejillas. En general, se veía adorable.

"Hola, bebé ... mi pequeña luz ... mi pequeña Izzy ..." Ella susurró, besando al bebé en la frente.

"Izzy ..." repitió Jake. "Oye, ese es un nombre perfecto para ella. Hikari. Hikari Ciara Hutchinson.

Izzy pensó en eso, y luego sonrió. "Sí. Eso es perfecto. Bienvenido al mundo, Hikari".

El bebé, ahora llamado Hikari, había dejado de preocuparse, y solo estaba parpadeando y chupándose el dedo. De repente, sintieron otra sacudida, y se sintieron moviéndose. La Noria estaba funcionando de nuevo. Pronto, llegaron al fondo, donde el doctor Ozzy, quien debía entregar a los gemelos, los saludó.

"Vine aquí tan rápido como pude y ... ¡Oh! El bebé ha llegado. Y es una niña encantadora".

Jake asintió. "Sí. Su nombre es Hikari Ciara Hutchinson".

El doctor asintió. "Ya veo. Precioso nombre. Bueno, será mejor que los llevemos al hospital".

Y al hospital se fueron. Izzy se acomodó en una cama mientras el médico revisaba a Hikari. Troy y Maia estaban ahora hablando con su madre mientras descansaba, porque Jake tenía que ir a la agencia para otro caso. "Entonces, ¿necesitas algo?" Preguntó Troya.

Izzy negó con la cabeza. "No mucho ... pero descansa".

"Espero que el bebé esté bien". Dijo Maia.

"Ella estará bien." Izzy le aseguró. "No te preocupes ... Dios mío, no puedo creer que di a luz en una Noria. Eso no le pasa a mucha gente, ya sabes".

Troy asintió. "Sí. Pero al menos no te lastimaste como la última vez, o el bebé podría no haber sobrevivido".

Izzy sonrió mientras abrazaba a las gemelas, "Me alegra mucho tener a ustedes dos bebés aquí, y ahora tengo un tercer bebé".

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. "¿Podemos entrar?"

"Uh, sí". Dijo Izzy.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Cubby y Melanie, junto con su hija de cinco años, Crystal. "¡Hola a todos!" Melanie exclamó con entusiasmo. "Vinimos aquí tan rápido como pudimos. ¿Dónde está el bebé? ¿Y dónde está Jake?"

"El doctor la está revisando para ver si está sana, y Jake tuvo que concentrarse en otro caso. Pero él estará aquí". Izzy respondió.

"¡Tía Mel!" Troy y Maia saludaron a su tía mientras la abrazaban. "Y hola, Crystal". Maia saludó a su pequeño primo, quien escondió su rostro detrás de su animal de peluche. Crystal era muy tímida, muy parecida a su padre. Así que cada vez que alguien le hablaba que no era su mamá o su papá, ella intentaba esconderse. Cubby se rió entre dientes mientras la levantaba. "Está bien, cariño. Es solo tus primos".

Pero la pequeña aún escondía su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando entró Jake, seguido por una enfermera que llevaba un pequeño regalo de Dios. "Estoy aquí ... y adivina quién más ..." susurró. La enfermera le entregó el bebé a Izzy mientras estaba envuelta en una manta rosa y un gorrito. Izzy sonrió amorosamente. "Dios mío ... ella es tan ... tan ..."

"Adorable." Melanie terminó por ella.

"Linda." Cubby añadió.

"Hermoso." Jake también añadió.

"Guapo." Troy agregó eso.

"Maravilloso." Maia también añadió.

"Solo ... bien ..." susurró Izzy, besando al bebé en la frente. "Ella tiene razón ..."

"Cocka doodle doo!"

Un cuervo gallo llenó la habitación, ya que todos sabían a quién pertenecía. Pero no tuvieron que decir que vino cuando voló por la ventana. "¡Peter Pan!" Exclamaron los gemelos, corriendo para abrazarlo. Peter era un buen amigo de ellos, por no mencionar una niñera ocasional. El niño que nunca crece sonríe. "Ahoy, pequeños. Vine a ver al nuevo bebé. ¿Dónde está él?"

Izzy sonrió, "¿Quieres decir dónde está _ella?_ Ella está aquí". Fue entonces cuando Peter notó a la niña en los brazos de Izzy y sonrió. "Aw. Ella es adorable. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Izzy Sophy Hutchinson". Jake respondió.

Peter se rió entre dientes mientras acariciaba el cabello de los pequeños. "Ahoy, Izzy. Soy Peter Pan". Pero el bebé comenzó a gemir un poco. Peter rápidamente retiró su mano. "Oh, lo siento, Hikari. ¿Te asusté?"

Izzy comenzó a mecerla, "Shhh. Está bien, cariño. Él no te hará daño".

"¡Sí!" Pedro añadió. "Huh. Es difícil de creer que es la misma reacción que obtuve de Maia cuando nacieron las gemelas".

Todos se rieron un poco ante ese recuerdo. Pronto, después de un tiempo de amigos y familiares, Peter tuvo que irse, y también lo hicieron Cubby, Melanie y Crystal. Habían dejado a la nueva familia de cinco juntos en paz para disfrutar de Izzy (o Izzy para abreviar).

"No puedo esperar hasta que Kari llegue a casa". Dijo Maia. "Puedo enseñarle muchas cosas, como fiestas de té, vestirme bien, cantar".

"Sí, y puedo enseñarle a andar en patineta". Añadió Troya.

Jake se rió entre dientes, "Bueno, creo que Izzy tendrá que esperar unos años para hacer eso".

"Pero vamos a disfrutarla por lo que es ahora". Izzy añadió. "Y ella ... está bien. Ahora tenemos tres milagros ... y los quiero a todos".

"También te amamos, mamá". Los gemelos dijeron al unísono.

Con eso, toda la familia se abrazó, sonriendo mientras Kari arrullaba ruidosamente.

 **(Sniff) Eso ... era hermoso.**

 **Sí, no está mal para un oneshot aquí. Kari va a ser una gran adición a la familia. Pero esto es solo el comienzo, esto conducirá a una nueva historia que te dejará sin aliento. De todos modos, realmente espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado esta historia. ¿Y captaste las referencias aquí? Si lo hizo, enumerarlos en una revisión. Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos, y no olviden revisar, por favor. Gracias.**

El autor desea agradecerle por su continuo apoyo. Tu crítica ha sido publicada.

Favorito: Cuento Autor Seguir: historia Autor

Publicar reseña como rorocanrojas1997 Como

Fanficcion

Prensa de prensa

Google

Facebook

Gorjeo

Amazonas

Comportamiento

Añadir a la comunidad

Reportar abuso

Compartir

Google+

Gorjeo

Tumblr

Facebook

Seguir / Favorito

\+ Seguir

* * *

Historia Escritor

\+ Favorito

* * *

Historia Escritor

Cerrar Trabajando ... Guardar

Ayuda . Privacidad . Términos de servicio . Parte superior

Texto original Sugiere una traducción mejor


End file.
